Fruits Basket: Kc Honda
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Kc Honda Is Tohru but i changed her name. Kc has a secret start's like the original story with a few twist's. Bad ass Tohru! You have to read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hope you like I don't own Fruits basket XD.**

* * *

''Wow what a nice day, I haven't for gotten anything.'' said a girl with long amber red hair with sky blue eye's. Good day I'm Kc Honda. My mom raised me by her self butt she died last may. So, I started living in a mansion my dad left me butt i'm camping right now so I'm living in a tent. '_It's still early today, so I can train and maybe take a walk.' _ I'm 14 and go to high school. ''_Oh there's a house here.' _Cool old stile japan house, Oh and there are little animal carving's.

''How rare.'' came a man's voice.

''!''

''There's a girl here?'' said the man with black hair and eye's.

''Oh hi I didn't mean to trespass.'' Kc said calmly.

''It's ok I only put them out to get some sun.'' He said.

''Oh really?'' Kc said grinning.

''Most young people like you would think it'd boring.'' He said.

''Oh the twelve animals of the zodiac are cool.'' Kc said.

''I'm fond of them my self.'' He said.

''Ya butt you left out the cat.'' Kc said frowning.

''The cat.. You have heard the story of the zodiac's?'' He asked.

''Ya my mom told me it.'' Kc said.

_Flash back..._

_A long time ago. God told the animals. 'Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet you must not be late' he said. After he heard the news, the rat who like's practical joke's... told it's neighbor the cat, that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. On that day the rat rode the ox, and jumped off to be the first into the banquet followed by the ox, then the tiger, and everyone else. Except for the poor cat that was still sleeping dreaming about the fest he would have the next day._

_''Kc why are you annoyed?'' Asked her mom._

_''The cat was tricked and got exiled by everyone, why because he was tricked. Butt I don't blame the rat, I blame the one's who didn't give him a chance.'' Kc said frowning. _

flash back end,

* * *

''Oh? If that guy fond out, how would he react?'' He mumbled.

''What?'' Kc asked.

''Nothing, your true sine is a dog right? No wonder I'm also a Dog...'' he said butt stopped when a bag hit him in the head.

''You look more like a pedophile like this...'' said a boy with gray-blue hair and eye's.

''Hay...'' said the man.

''Shame on you she's 14.'' said the boy making the man freeze for a second.

''It hurts! What did you putt in your book bag, a dictionary?'' asked the man.

''Two dictionary's.'' said the boy, Kc had to hide a sinker.

''Honda-san are you ok? I hope my cousin didn't do anything weird.'' said the boy.

''Good morning Sohma-_Chan_.'' the black haired man was snickered at that. ''I didn't know you lived her.'' Kc said grinning.

''Hay! Don't make me sound like a pervert!'' Shigure said.

* * *

''Honda-san what hapined this morning?'' yelled a girl.

''What?'' Kc said.

''Honda what's going on here why did you come to school with Yuki!? Pleas explain!'' Said the girl.

''I don't need to explain my self to you, and it's not like he can be my boyfriend I'm 14 in case you didn't know, so stop yelling!'' Kc said making the girl back off.

''Be quiet in the hall!'' yelled a voice in the back round.

''Oh, Yuki Sohma is the hansom first year prince! Don't think just because he was nice to you, you can think highly of your self!'' said the girl making Kc glared.

''Your a dumb ass!'' Kc said bluntly.

''Hay.'' came a voice.

''Didn't Kc say it was nothing to do with you? You don't need to keep making a fool out of your self!'' said a girl with long sandy blond hair.

''Ah Uo-Chan Hana-Chan.'' said the girl friend.

''Why should I!? Your the one interrupting this!'' said the girl looking at the source of the new voice.

''Let's use the poisonous electric pulse attack.'' said a girl with long black hair in a pig tail that was Hana, making the girl and her friend's run like hell.

_Flash back..._

_''So your Yuki's class mate. Hi I'm Shigure Sohma 27 Yuki's cousin.'' said Shigure smiling._

_''Hi. I'm Kc Honda 14 nice to meet you.'' Kc said grinning._

_''Honda-san why are you here?'' asked Yuki making Kc look at him._

_''Oh I live over that Mountain and was camping I didn't know it was privet property.'' Kc said making them frown._

_''Eh..'' They both said at the same time._

_''Never mind that where going to be late. Since your here let's walk together to school.'' Yuki said._

_''Ok it would kind of be hard not to unless I want to be late again if I get one more tardy this week...'' Kc said trailing off_

_flash back off..._

''I can feel some mysterious electric wave's coming off him like your's only darker.'' said Hana making Kc grin.

''Here come's Hana-Chan's electric wave's again.'' Uo said.

''But he is mysterious because he never talks about him self, not that i actually want to know.'' Uo said.

''So, I don't talk about my life.'' Kc said making the other girl frown.

''A while ago, there was this second year girl wanting to show him her feeling's, when she went to hug him... He pushed her away and scarred her.'' Uo said.

''So i bet Yuki was even more scarred of her.'' Kc said making Uo smile.

''It's why I call it intriguing...'' said Hana.

''Oh well tho's type of actions making the girls more attracted to him.'' Uo said making Kc go green.

''Hay don't insult us and your a girl to!'' Kc said going green making Uo nodded.

''YOU THREE! Don't use your mouth use your hand's!'' Yelled the teacher walking two them. ''Know... Wha..'' she said when she reached them.

''Stupid! It's already cooked the octopus!'' Said Uo.

''How can you feel so good Honda-san made everything!'' said the teacher.

''The rice is done as well.'' said Hana and the teacher's vane's popped out.

''Ah! Oh for to day me and Hana-Chan are going shopping. Do you have work today?'' Uo asked.

''Yeah I do.'' Kc said grinning.

''Sensei no this is not food.'' came a voice in the back round.

''You work to hard Kc.. It's because you need to pay your school fees?'' Hana said. ''But, if it's only for the school fees you don't need to work every day. We are going to a public school.'' she added holding a extra large rice bowl.

''I live in my dad's house so I need to pay the bills, my grandfather said I could live there, and I'm not taking his money.'' Kc said.

''That make's me want to cry! Eat Kc you need more energy!'' Uo said making Kc laugh.

''Ok.'' Kc said giggling.

''Do you get enof food?'' ''Uo asked.

''Yummy.'' Hana said eating some rice.

* * *

''Oh hi Yuki-Chan thank's for this morning.'' Kc said going walking to her shoe looker.

''I'm sorry Shigure has caused you trouble.'' Yuki said smiling.

''No he didn't cause me trouble we where just talking and out the zodiac animal's carving's.'' Kc said.

''MMM... What did you talk about something about the zodiac cat year?'' Yuki said making Kc's eye twitch.

''Ya so.'' Kc said.

''Yes, cat's are stupid! Doesn't have a good personality.'' Yuki said making Kc's eye twitch again.

''Hay! Don't call cat's stupid!'' Kc said annoyed making him stare. ''If it just the one I don't care butt don't call all cat's stupid!'' Kc said making him blink.

''Honda-Chan, do you know how the 12 animal sign became this way it is? Originally, using counting numbers and time... Afterwords added ying-yang 5 elements complementary and opposite theory... And became a foretelling.

''So where you there? If not you cant say that fore shore.'' Kc said making him stare at her.

''Right.'' he said. ''Not shore when it started... And fore some reason animals where added... It's still unclear. But the cat was never added into the 12 animal from the start. I feel that it's better if thing's stay the way they are. What if cat's are part of the clan.'' Yuki said.

''You must really hate cat's.'' Kc said annoyed and her turned around to face her. ''It's late I have to get to work on time.'' Kc added looking at her pocket watch with tow dragon's one white like snow with black fire coming out of it's mouth and the other red like fire with with fire coming out oh it's mouth.

''Honda-Chan...'' said Yuki taking a leaf out of Kc's hair. ''You look a little pale. You have to look after your self better. See you tomorrow.'' Yuki said before he left.

* * *

Sorry Yuki butt my mom worked even harder then this. My dad died when I was three. Since then my mom worked with everything she had, to support us. Mom all way's cared about me. No mater what she was happy and lively I can't be like that butt I'm me and that's all that maters. But I never thought a car accident would kill her. In regards to adopting me my family members argued. Finally it was decided my grampa would be my legal garden. I didn't want to live with him because he lived on shoal well fare so I told him I would live in my dad's old house, and that I would pay for my own bills and school.

''Girl hurry up and finish!'' said a man snapping Kc out of her thinking.

''Sorry!'' Kc said cleaning everything up in a mater of minuets.

''Ever since that girl got here ower work has gotten lighter.'' said a old lady next to the other lady.

* * *

''Ah! this late all ready?'' Shigure said to Yuki.

''Every night it's eater take-out or dine out, hoe tiring!Why don't you cook dinner? '' Yuki sighed.

''I did, but didn't you complain?'' Shigure asked.

''Garlic rice in with salted vegetables, of course, I need to complain.'' Yuki said.

''If your so smart how come you don't know how to do house work!? Two guy's living together, we need a flower!'' Shigure said.

''Easy for you to say.'' Yuki said.

''Oh what was that saying... Man cam after the flower isn't it?'' Shigure said.

''Isn't that Kc walking over there?'' Yuki asked and both looked at the girl and jumped when she said.

''Man why are the tent and my house so fare away? Oh ya because I like hiking!'' Kc yelled annoyed. ''Oh and let's not for get, that I'm pale really i'm all way's pale because of my dad no mater how much sun I get i don't even get a sun burn!'' Kc ranted on to no one making Yuki and Shigure stare. ''Oh and i'm crazy.'' Kc added making Shigure snicker. ''I have to do my homework butt before I do I need to stretch.'' Kc said coming out of her tent and seeing Yuki and Shigure.

''!''

''...''

''...''

''Hi.'' Kc said making Shigure laugh.

''That enof!'' Yuki said.

* * *

''What's the big deal I tolled you I was camping?'' Kc said annoyed making Shigure stop laughing.

''It's dangerous there! The ground is louse and pervert's walking around.'' Shigure said making Kc just stare.

''When you say pervert's you mean your self?'' Kc said making Yuki chuckle. ''And as for the ground I was going to leave tomorrow. The only reason I did that was so I wasn't late butt as I'm off my warning now I can go back to my house.'' Kc said making them sigh.

''Butt..'' Yuki said.

''If your worrying that much, I could spend the night here as my tent just got bared by dirt.'' Kc said as a wolf howled making Shigure stare butt she fell.

''Honda-san!'' Yuki said as he felt her forehead. ''You have a fever.'' Yuki said.

''I'll get some ice, ice...'' Shigure said opening the door to the kitchen, only to be greeted by trash as high as his wast.

''How the hell are you going to find anything in there let a lone ice!?'' Kc said trying not to laugh. ''It look's like a dump!'' Kc added.

''Oh.. Well said.'' Shigure said.

''I'm going to go see how bad my tent is.'' Ks said leaving.

''Oh wait for us!'' Shigure said as he and Yuki followed her.

''Aww man...'' Kc sighed. ''Looks like i'll have to come back after school with a shovel.'' Kc sighed making the two guy's frown.

''Was there anything in portent?'' Yuki asked.

''Oh my mom's pitcher, and my cloths. It's just lucky I keep my pocket watch with me at all time's.'' Kc said taking said pocket watch out.

''That's a nice watch where did you get it?'' Shigure asked making Kc grin.

''My dad made it, it's the only watch he made tho, butt I make pocket watch's in my spare time. I'll make you both one if you like.'' Kc said smiling for the first time since her mom died making both of the guy's smile as well.

* * *

Walking back to the house Kc fainted and Yuki cared her the rest of the way. When Kc woke up.

''Yuki went to find some ice. You must be a vary tired and hard working student.'' Shigure said.

''I'm sorry for the trouble.'' Kc said.

''It's ok.'' Shigure said. ''You feel really bad don't you?''

''No because there are worse thing's.'' Kc said.

''Like what tell me?'' Shigure asked.

''I didn't tell her to be safe on the rode.'' Kc said making him frown. ''That morning of the car accident.'' Kc said making him frown more. '' Because I had a test, I studied till morning and didn't here her leave. Every morning I would say it... Only that day... I... I didn't want to attest school... Butt mom said I had to finish school. Butt I didn't tell her be safe. even when she left I didn't even watch her leave. Sorry I must sound like a sob story but talking to someone you don't really know all that well is a lot easier then telling my friend's.'' Kc said falling asleep.

''Asleep?'' Yuki asked making Shigure turn his head to him.

''You heard?'' Shigure asked.

''I'm shocked, at school she's all way's grinning with her friend's... As if pain ans suffering never come close.. She is tough.'' Yuki said.

''Impressive...?'' Shigure said.

''I.. Wanted to leave the Sohma family... And live in a tent or go to some unknown place. But, still end up staying on Sohma family land... If I really hated this life I should be like Honda-san. I'm so naive right?'' Yuki said.

''You are still young Mr.'' Shigure said smiling. ''Kc's thinking and your thinking are totally different, and saying that she is tough if rude! Shigure added.

''Yes. Can you take care of her I need to go out?'' Yuki asked.

''Where are you going? Going to dig up her stuff? I'll come with you, it would be difficult for one person.'' Shigure said.

''Alone. Who do you think you are talking to?''Asked Yuki as rat's opened the door and cared him away.

''... Be careful.'' Shigure said.

* * *

Kc opened her eye's and looked around and saw Yuki.

''Hi morning.'' Kc said getting up she was wherein Yuki's T-shirt and pant's.

''Morning how are you feeling?'' Yuki asked.

''Ah good if you like waking up.'' Kc said rubbing sleep from her eye's. '_Cute...' _where Yuki's thought's and he mentally slapped him self she was 14 for crying out loud!

''Here you thing's'' Yuki said handing her, her stuff.

''Thank's. Um you dug up all that dirt the hell did you do that?'' Kc said .

''It's a secret.'' Yuki said making Kc smirk.

''Well thank's again.'' Kc said.

''Well then I'll take your stuff up stares. This house it pretty dirty, and only us guy's live here. But there's a room up stares, You can stay there for school day's or all week if you like.'' Yuki said.

''Oh I couldn't.'' Kc said.

''Oh there's a lock on the door if that's what your worried about.'' Yuki said.

''Kc do you like house chore's?'' came Shigure's voice from be hind. ''For example cleaning and cooking that kind of thing's.''

''I don't hate it but I don't like it ether why?'' Kc said.

''Welcome to the Sohma family! Because the room has been locked you should open the window's. Ah and we need to get spare keys made. Shigure said. ''Yuki lend her some of your clothes!''

''Oh it's ok I can stop by my house later and get clothes tho it's an hour walk from here.'' Kc said. '' Oh well! Sorry to bother you.'' making them sigh.

''Kc it's no trouble at all.'' said Yuki.

''OK butt tell me the rule's of this house and your not to pay me.'' Kc said.

''Kc all you need to be is your self.'' Yuki said.

''Easy for you to say she is a girl? She is a girl?'' Shigure said.

''You where happy just a minuet ago now what?'' Yuki said. '_I feel happy for the first time really happy.' _Kc thought.

''Nothing to worry about as long as we don't get hugged by her.'' Yuki said just as a orange haired res eyed boy was seen in a tree. ''It's still moldy in her I'll open the window.''

''CRASH!''' was the sound of the roof braking.

''Yo, you have been waiting for me haven't you!? You rat!'' yelled a orange haired red eye's boy.

''..''

''Why every time you are here you make a mess?'' Yuki asked. ''Haven't you had enough? You'er so weak!''

''Bastard I'll make you feel what I felt last time, to day i'll pay you back!'' Yelled the boy, Kc tried to move out of the way of the fight butt slipped.

''Woah!'' Kc said as she fell and tried holding on to the orangette for support only there was a pouf of smoke Kc regained her balance and was holding a orange cat.

''Yuki what was that loud noise Kyo isn't here is he?'' was Shigure's voice.

''Oh sorry um Kyo the kitty cat.'' Kc said smirking as said cat glare.

''I don't what to be in the same high school as Yuki!'' He yelled.

''Isn't it great! You can talk to beautiful high school girl's!'' said Shigure.

''Butt if i got hugged that would be a problem.'' Kyo said.

'If you didn't want this... When taking the test for transferring why didn't you just get a bad grade?'' Yuki asked making Kyo go blue.

''Why... Why didn't I think about that?'' Kyo moaned.

''Because your stupid.'' both Yuki and Shigure said at the same time.

* * *

**Hi R&R XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I hope you all like I don't own Fruit's basket.**

* * *

''He turned into a cat... This was a guy?'' Kc said trying to think where she heard their last name before, as a piece of wood hit her on the head.

''Honda-Chan!'' Yuki said as he tried to catch her but turned into a rat, and Shigure turned into a dog, Kc blinked.

''Hello mail! Sohma-san?'' came a voice making Kc snap out of her thinking, Kc walked down the stairs.

''Hi thanks, Sohma-Chan's not here at the moment.'' Kc stated taking the mail from the post man.

''You let your guard down first! You stupid cat!'' Yuki the rat yelled.

''You guy's changed two, you cant blame me!'' Kyo the cat hissed.

''There's no other way. Instead of trying to cover it up, why don't we tell her!'' Shigure the dog said. ''In other words, I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and Kyo's the cat. We are possessed by th 12 animals of the zodiac, and there are another 10 people in the Sohma family that are also possessed. Ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, chicken, and pig. From several hundred years ago the Sohma family members Have been possessed by the same 12 zodiac animals. Although it doesn't give us any special powers. We can communicate with the animals. Our bodies are weak, and for some strange reason, once hugged by the opposite sex, we will transform. After a while we change back automatically to our human form. But naked!.'' Just as Shigure said that there was a pouf but Kc turned away in time. ''We let you see something you shouldn't have.'' Shigure added.

''Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone as I'm sure I wouldn't want you to tell my secret's.'' Kc promised smiling.

''By the way Kc. You said you wanted to have the sign of the cat. Now that you've seen the real person, what do you think?'' Shigure asked making Kc grin.

''It deepness on what kind of person he is.'' Kc stated looking at said person.

''Just a big idiot.'' making said idiot twitch. ''For someone who learned martial art's he can actually get grabbed from behind.'' The cat was twitching even more. ''Should have sensed her. Thing's turned out this way, how are you going to take responsibility?'' Kyo twitched even more as Shigure went on. '' He only has eye's for Yuki!'' Shigure finished making Kc giggle.

''Don't say it that strangely! Plus I didn't notice her, what can I do!? Plus why is there a girl here in the first place!?'' Kyo yelled, Kc was shaking in laughter.

''Quiet.. Whether there's a girl here or not.. It's none of your business. Because you're only an outsider.'' Yuki's cold voice scolded.

''Shut up!'' Kyo yelled breaking the table in half but before it hit Kc's forehead she dodged pushing of the floor and flipped backwards and landed in a crouching position. Yuki hit him across the face.

''I know you're stupid, but I never thought, you were this stupid.'' Shigure sighed shaking his head.

''Today just for your stupidity, I'll be especially serious and fight with you! Kyo you're not going to bore me, right?'' Yuki said losing his tie.

''Just what I wanted to hear, YOU GIRLY BOY!'' Kyo yelled sending a kick at Yuki, Kc was sitting with Shigure both just watching quietly.

''So are they all way's like this?'' Kc questioned Shigure.

''Yes whenever they see each other they will argue and fight.'' Shigure said smiling.

''Ok I still like cat's tho.'' Kc stated calmly.

Back with the fight Yuki kicked Kyo in the chin and sent him flying out the door, breaking the door, Kc giggled slightly.

''I said.. Don't let me feel bored.'' Yuki sighed.

''You shouldn't destroy the house too Yuki-kun!'' Shigure tutted.

''I never thought he would go that far her should really keep his guard up... Miss Honda are you ok?'' Yuki asked with worry.

''I'm ok I got out of the way in time. But i'm not so sure about him.'' Kc trailed off looking at the boy face down in the yard.

''Oh he'll be fine.'' Yuki said.

''Ok I should get ready for school.'' Kc said going up to change.

After getting changed into her school clothes.

''I'll have to let Akito know.'' Shigure said making Kyo, Yuki, and Kc as she remembered where she heard the name before stop.

''Now I remember!'' Kc stated making the other three look at her. ''Sohma cursed family like the Honda's only where not cursed and i'm the only one left!'' Kc said making them stare.

''Um... Kc-Chan what are you talking about?'' Shigure asked.

''The Honda clan is my clan and i'm the only one other than my dead mom and dad that know's and has the power's.'' Kc said turning into a kitten making all three stare.

''What but why did we turn into?'' Kyo asked trailing off.

''Because my clan was blessed, a cat isn't the only animal I can turn into, and I can turn at will.'' Kc said.

''Then where are you clothes?'' Yuki asked.

''Oh my clothes go into some alternation space and when I turn back I still have my clothes on.'' Kc said making them frown.

''But how?'' Yuki asked.

''Well I really don't know much about it.'' Kc said making a mental note to look up there curse. ''Oh and if your head of house try's to take my memory's he'll have to take everything since I was three.'' Kc added.

''Let's hope it doesn't come to that.'' Shigure said.

''Ok bye!'' Kc still in cat form.

''Wait your not going like that are you?'' Shigure questioned.

''Oh no you're being silly.'' Kc said changing into a cheetah making them sweat drop. ''I'm only going to be like this in till I'm at the edge of the wood's then I'm going to turn into a bird.'' Kc added making them sweat drop more.

* * *

**Hi R&R pleas.**


End file.
